Will Rothhaar
|birthplace=New York City, NY |family= |yearsactive= 1991-present }} Will Rothhaar is an American actor known mostly for his bit parts in many television series and Made for TV movies. Biography Rothhaar was born in New York City, New York, the son of Michael Rothhaar and Nancy Linehan Charles, both of whom are playwrights, actors and directors. Rothhaar began acting in the mid 1990s, and appeared in several made-for-television films and series, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Mad About You. He had supporting roles in several feature films, including Jack Frost and Hearts in Atlantis. In 1999, he received the Hollywood Reporter "Young Star Award" for his portrayal of John in David Mamet's The Cryptogram at the Geffen Playhouse. Rothhaar's biggest role to date was the leading role in the film, Kart Racer, which received a theatrical release in September 2003. In 2004, he appeared on the series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and had a regular role on the show Listen Up, playing Mickey Kleinman, the son of Jason Alexander's character. He also appeared the 2005 film, Must Love Dogs. Along with Kyle Gallner, he stared as a Harris and Klebold-inspired mass murderer in Cold Case. On Criminal Minds Rothhaar portrayed teenage killer Cory Bridges in the Season One episode "The Popular Kids". Filmography *Division 19 (2017) - Nash *Hollywood Girl: The Peg Entwistle Story (2017) - Trigorin *Wake Up America! (2016) - Joe *The Call Room (2016) - Barton Sneed *Pale Blue (2016) - Ryan *Like a Butterfly (2016) - Nick *Code Black (2016) - Henry *427 (2015) - Officer Thompson *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles (2015) - Orin Trotwood *Grimm - 3 episodes (2014-2015) - Officer Jesse Acker *The Last Dinner Party (2014) - Phil *Wild Blue (2014) - James *Castle (2014) - Jared Stone *How Divine! (2014) - Brick Stack *Reckless (2014) - Max Carlyle *Sloppy Tacos - 3 episodes (2012-2014) - Wesleyan *The Ladies Restroom - 3 episodes (2014) - Dylan *Killing Kennedy (2013) - Lee Harvey Oswald *Line of Duty (2013) - Julian *Last Resort - 7 episodes (2012-2013) - Petty Officer Josh Brannan *Mickey Finn (2012) - Corbin Kane *Perception (2012) - Eddie Leviseur *Within (2012) - Marc *CSI: NY - 2 episodes (2012) - Luke Shelton *Getting That Girl (2011) - Ned Fouler *CSI: Miami (2011) - Ricky Galindo *Memphis Beat (2011) - Dean *Workshop - 9 episodes (2009-2011) - Junior Agent *Battle: Los Angeles (2011) - USMC Corporal Lee Imlay *Fringe (2010) - Wyatt Toomy *Radio Free Albemuth (2010) - Ted Pollett *Piano Fingers (2010) - Young Howard *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2004-2010) - Sean Becker/Rollercoaster Operator *16 to Life (2009) - Carson *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Tim Dwight *The New 20's (2009) - Brandon *Anatomy of Hope (2009) - Sean Casey *Use Only as Needed (2008) - Unknown Character *Print (2008) - Chase *The Mentalist (2008) - Win (credited as Will Rothaar) *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) - Martin Bedell *Just Add Water (2008) - Dirk *33 Griffin Lane (2008) - Rodney *K-Ville (2007) - Sean Rieger *Standoff (2007) - Jerome 'Rome' Kaden *King of California (2007) - Security Guard *Cold Case (2006) - Neal Hanlon *Without a Trace (2006) - Matt Jameson *Love Is the Drug (2006) - Trevor *Criminal Minds - "The Popular Kids" (2005) TV episode - Cory Bridges *Must Love Dogs (2005) - Jeremy *Listen Up - 22 episodes (2004-2005) - Mickey Kleinman *Kart Racer (2003) - Watts Davies *Now You Know (2002) - Eddy *The Guardian (2002) - Dale Fante *Judging Amy (2002) - Anthony Cossey *Family Law (2001) - Gary *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - John Sullivan *On Golden Pond (2001) - Billy Ray *ER (2001) - Robert Borsalino *Hang Time (2000) - Kid #1 *An American Daughter (2000) - Kip *Fail Safe (2000) - Tommy Grady *Love & Sex (2000) - 9-Year-Old Bobby *Black and Blue (1999) - Robert Benedetto *Chicken Soup for the Soul (1999) - Michael *Jack Frost (1998) - Dennis *JAG - 4 episodes (1995-1998) - Josh Pendry *Mad About You (1998) - Logan *Spy Game (1998) - Kid *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) - James *Journey of the Heart (1997) - Ray Johnston *Pacific Blue (1996) - Martin *American Strays (1996) - Jordan *Kingpin (1996) - Young Roy *Innocent Victims (1996) - Matt Richardson *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - 2 episodes (1995) - School Boy #2 *Letter to My Killer (1995) - Danny *Kidnapped: In the Line of Duty (1995) - Donny Lindstrom *Dave's World (1994) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People